


【83Line】让他降落

by Floret0v0



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floret0v0/pseuds/Floret0v0
Summary: 主澈特，微赫海、源声、浩珉、贤旭，就不打这几对的tag了，红蓝玩家激情上线。架空AU，警匪梗，亡命徒。黑化预警，ooc预警，小虐，he，一发完。ps.涉及破案和医学的专业知识基本都是我编的，有bug多担待orz。
Kudos: 21





	【83Line】让他降落

——

0.  
“一组带人去那边儿了解现场情况，二组去尽可能调取一下周围的道路监控录像，核对当晚在案发地附近出现的可疑人物……昌珉呢？法医呢？”

“欸！澈队，沈科长刚刚来电话了，他马上就到！”

城郊外一片还未完全开发的别墅区中，长月当空，警笛鸣响，金希澈长腿一迈跨过警戒线，从上衣兜里掏出副手套戴好，蹲下身从尸体手中抽出死者紧攥着的那根染着血的羽毛。

他招招手，从身后的小搭档手里接过物证袋，小心地将羽毛放了进去，然后起身寻了个亮堂的地方借着月光仔细瞧了瞧物证，他道：“这像是……鸽子毛？赫宰，去把这个送到物证科，让他们看看这上面有没有指纹，如果有，直接比对数据库，我等着要结果。”

前辈带新人，李赫宰从警校毕业之后跟了金希澈好几年了，对他的做事风格了解。他点点头，当即转身把东西往物证科的警员手里送，顺便把外围刚到的沈昌珉引了进去。

金希澈听着沈昌珉初步的验尸结果，心里大致有了方向：“我明天需要验尸报告，沈大法医辛苦辛苦，今晚加个班吧。”

沈昌珉扣上箱锁，嘱咐旁边人两句他们小心把尸体装好运会法医室，他冲着金希澈摆了摆手：“哥可别这么叫我，听着就没好事儿……案情方面轮不着我多言，验尸报告最迟明天中午十点之前我肯定交到哥手里，放心吧。”

“谢了。”金希澈对他笑了笑，转身冲着周围的警员喊道，“手脚都利索点儿，整理好现场情况后，明天中午十点在局里开会！”

“是！”

1.  
“澈哥，这是有人放在一楼前台接待处的，我从外面刚回来，顺手就给你带上来了。”

“放那儿吧，谢了。”

李赫宰把东西放在办公桌边儿上，他瞧见金希澈的手机在震，提醒的话搁到嘴边却被人周身的低气压硬是堵了回去，他不敢再多说什么，转了身自己去忙自己的了。

金希澈两根手指夹着笔晃，手机放在电脑旁边已经震了一早上了，除了各科室打来提交资料报告的以外，还有一通未接来电，是来自他的恋人的。

为了昨晚的案子几乎熬了一个通宵，笔被金希澈不耐烦的转了几下扔在桌上，他瞥了一眼桌角的纸袋，伸手拉了拉纸袋边沿儿，露出内里装着的几个保温饭盒，似有似无的露出一丝苦笑。

金希澈以前总是觉着自己这辈子是撞了大运，否则也不会这么轻易就能遇见了一个命定的爱人。

那时他才刚刚二十来岁，因着各项成绩拔尖儿，能力又远超过同龄人许多，从警校毕业以后便被现任的S市刑侦局局长李秀满挑走做了刑警。  
要说他干的也确实不错，思维缜密，查案时揪出了不少潜在的重要线索，跟着前辈破了几个大案要案，不到半年时间就转了正。

当年的金希澈还不是市刑侦局的总队长，只是一个初入茅庐的刑侦局警员，他总想着查案破案，满腔热血一股脑的扑在工作上面，力求于给死者一个交代，还世人一个真相。  
没有人告诉金希澈如何调节这其中的心态，所以在第一个勘不破线索的凶杀案摆在他面前时，他钻了牛角尖，发疯一样的反复出现场、走访调查，直到后来「6·13案」档案被暂时封存移交重案组时，金希澈也没能一下子缓过来心里憋着的这股劲儿。

他一句话也没说，背靠着墙眼睁睁看着重案组的组长郑允浩把案卷收走，无声拍了拍他肩膀，然后请了假转头出去喝了半醉，大半夜十二点一个人坐在江边上吹冷风。  
金希澈迷迷糊糊倚着栏杆，半恍惚间他觉得脸颊上贴上了个什么冰冰凉凉的东西，下意识就一把抓住了身前人的手，把那人的胳膊锁在身后摁在了桥柱子上。他隐约听见一个温柔的男声冲他低呵，睁开眼金希澈第一个念头就是自己将来可能要遭报应了，他好像抓住了一个神祗，还是特别好看的那种。

金希澈触电般地松了手，两只手尴尬的摆在身侧收也不是，想扶人一把也不是。这么一闹酒醒了大半，他一瞥看见刚才那冰凉的物体是罐可乐，大概也猜到了人的好心，当即就低头倒了歉。

“那个，对不起，谢谢你啊……”

“没事，您是迷路或者被骗了吗？需要我叫警察吗？”男人一手捂着肩膀，警惕的看着他。

“不是不是，我就是警察，那个……您的胳膊没事吧？”金希澈从自己裤兜里摸出证件给人看了一眼，见他稍稍放下警惕，金希澈莫名觉得自己心脏跳快了两拍，他摸了摸自己脖子，鬼使神差的开了口，“胳膊……对不起……这么晚了，要不我请您吃顿饭吧，就当道歉了。我叫金希澈，您是……？”

“没事。”男人站在路灯下被昏黄的暖光照着，空气中细小的尘埃被灯光映衬的金黄，他着一身白衣温柔笑着，宛若折了翼的天使。

”利特，我叫利特。”

他俩同年生的，生日也不差几天，可聊的话题也就多了。  
成年人的爱情，时机对了，水到渠成。

金希澈为了追利特，挤着时间约人吃饭看电影，他工作性质特殊，平时工作时间也就没个稳定的，基本都是在忙，好在利特也不闲着，几年前创业，白手起家做成了S市首屈一指的地产公司，大部分时间也是忙得脚打后脑勺。

李赫宰曾经偶然间见过利特，他八卦的问了金希澈他们是如何相遇的，又是如何在一起的，金希澈笑了笑，说这是个浪漫的秘密，噎的李赫宰被咖啡呛了好几下，抱怨了两句“虐狗没人道”就灰溜溜的走了。

利特听了金希澈的话有些哭笑不得，当年这人一个电话打来说要跟自己告白，结果两记直球打过来，话没说完，两个人就滚到了一张床上，到底也算是笔糊涂帐。

刚开始的日子很甜，两个人搬到一起，清晨的早安，深夜的吻额，冰箱上的便签与门口常备的雨伞。可渐渐相处的时间久了，交错开的休息时间，难以压抑的生活矛盾，小吵小闹得多了，绕指的柔情便化成了言语间的利刃，刀刀割在两个人的心头。

利特问过金希澈，要不就此断了。

要分开吗？  
可是心骗不了人，可是互相深爱啊。

他们吵得大多都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，不过是性格不同，生活习惯也不尽相同，可无奈两个都是倔脾气，梗着脖子谁也不想让着谁。金希澈最后一次与利特争吵过后，把自己扎根扔在了警局连轴转，熬了好几夜没合眼，又吃了点刺激的东西，终于把自己熬进了医院。  
没人告诉他利特有没有来过，只不过那几天医院的床头柜上总能多出一盒白粥和几道清淡的小菜。

金希澈想去跟利特服个软认个错，可他不知道怎么开口，发去给利特的信息也没有回复，拖着拖着慢慢的就把自己搬出了原来和人同居的住处，路上偶然遇见两个人也是尴尬无言。

说还是情侣，可除了逢年过节的问候，已经不再来往了。说是陌生人，可却实实在在的还牵肠挂肚满腹思念。

金希澈低头看着食盒里久违的白粥，敛眸眼神晦暗不明，他摸不准利特的心意，也不知是不是多心，总觉得心里发慌要有什么大事发生，总觉得这次自己也许真的快要失去他了。

他扣上盒盖，闭上眼沉了沉呼吸稳住心神，抬手拿起一遍的文件夹喊了声。

“各组组长，整理好「4·01案」资料，二十分钟之后到会议室开会。”

2.  
“正如各位所见，死者姜恩政，男，今年五十八岁，是S市内有名的慈善家、富豪企业家。据死者家属与下属称，死者生前待人和善，是个好人。”

“据死者的司机称，死者四月一日当晚参加过姜氏集团的慈善晚会后，本来打算直接回家休息，但路上接了个电话，姜恩政慌慌张张的就让司机下了车，自己开车离开了，不过两个小时，死者的尸体就被城郊外的建设工地上的工人发现，并报了警。”李赫宰摁着激光笔点在投影仪的画面上，他往后翻了几页PPT，顿了顿话头又开口补充道，“但经我们的调查发现，其实公司职员对死者生前的风评不一，绝大多数的人都说他好，但也有几个有家室、有孩子的员工，骂他是变态色胚……听那意思，这个姜恩政，似乎是有恋童倾向。”

金希澈从桌上拿起另外一本文件夹，接过激光笔和李赫宰换了位置接着开口说道：“这是今早沈法医给我的验尸报告，死者被杀时间应当在四月一日夜间九点到十点左右，被杀时面部朝下，无明显挣扎痕迹，血液中也没有任何安定药类成分，胸口有明显的方形贯穿伤，通过皮肉卷曲方向可判断死者是被人从背后下刀扎穿了整个心脏，手法干脆，一刀毙命。”

“伤口附近有微量的砷元素，我们核对过创口形状后得出的结论是，凶手使用的应当是冷兵器，一把军用军刺，型号应当是56式三棱刺刀。”

金希澈看了李赫宰一眼，后者会意，从文件夹里拿出一叠照片夹在投影仪旁边的白板上面排成对应的两排，他从左到右依次指着照片说道：“军用56式三棱刺刀、2009年「4·01案」受害人姜氏集团董事长姜恩政，军用56式三棱刺刀、2019年「6·13案」受害人罗氏集团总经理罗素军，两位被害人生前人际关系复杂，但可以确定的两人生气是挚友关系，两个集团间也有频繁的利益往来，并且曾经共同资助过一家孤儿院，这是当年孤儿院的照片。”

李秀满看了一眼这些照片，皱了皱眉开口问到：“这家孤儿院是由教堂代管的？”

“是的。”

“可这又和我们的案件有什么关系。”

“局长，你仔细看这两位被害人死时手里攥着的东西。”金希澈用笔敲了敲两张照片，“这两个人死的时候都攥着一根羽毛，经物证科鉴定，这两根都是和平鸽的尾羽。当年罗氏集团因为建筑指标不合格导致坍塌致十六人死亡，一夜间股票暴跌，罗氏几近破产，可这罗素军偏偏又在这时候顶着风头抽出大笔资金资助孤儿院，不过半年时间他的公司就因为另一家企业的支持而东山再起，而这家公司则正是姜恩政的姜氏集团。”

“罗氏与姜氏合作的第二个年头，逐渐减少了对孤儿院的资助，第二年末，孤儿院就发了大火，包括其中的一名教父、十二名修女和二十二个孩子，也全部葬身火海。”金希澈拿笔在白板上把几条线索连在一起，“我想了一夜，也查了当年的资料，和平鸽代表的圣洁，如果说是信徒当年的信徒报仇，火是电路老化燃起的，怨不了任何人，报仇就更无从说起，但那么大一场火却没有任何一个人逃出来，里面一定还有文章。”

“当初媒体报道的是大火烧死了二十二个孩子，但最后实际上却只找到了二十一具尸体，剩下找到的只是半截烧的看不出原样的残躯。假设凶手是当年未被烧死的一个孩子，如此也就说的通为什么两个被害者死时都是处在毫无防备的情况之下，而他用三棱军刺穿心就很合理了，这象征着一种惩罚，一个信徒的报复，来自天使的惩罚。”金希澈写字的手抖了一下，他莫名想起了利特，愣了几秒，他听见李赫宰的低咳声，眨了眨眼睛收回心神接着说道，“当年「6·13案」时因为线索不足所以暂时封档，但若如我推断，凶手当年也许只有二十岁左右，初次杀人，再加上作案手法并不纯熟，可如今不同了，他已经杀了两个财阀的当家人了。当时的监控探头也曾经拍到过凶手的身影，我想申请这两起案件并案，调出当年「6·13案」物证，去技术科最大程度复原当年监控画面，描绘人像侧写……并且，我希望能从各队抽调人手组成专案组，协助破案。”

李秀满十指交扣稳坐主位，他笑眯眯的抬头环视一圈，问了句在坐的人有没有问题，他见没人回答，便应了金希澈的请求，“希澈，若果证据充足，并案可以，抽调人手组专案组也可以，但是破案时限呢？旧案翻出来，再加上姜氏集团，我最多只能给你扛一个月。”

“一个月内，我一定破案。”

“好，散会。”

3.  
李秀满守诺，散会不久就下了令把各组最好的几个人派去给了金希澈。重案组的郑允浩、法医室的沈昌珉、网警曺圭贤、心理学专家金厉旭，再加上刑侦队的金希澈和李赫宰，几个人也算是把专案组组起来了。

金希澈自知自己在查案上面还算在行，但对带队确实有心无力，所以干脆把组长的位置让了出来放给了郑允浩，郑允浩与他共事多年也知道他的脾性，没说什么便也接下了这份差事。

六个人埋头憋在办公室里查了一个多礼拜才大致疏理清了二十多年前孤儿院失火的前因后果，当年那二十二个孩子的名单也被金希澈挖地三尺找了出来，他仔仔细细把这二十二个名单从头至尾看了好几遍，确定没有心里牵挂的那个人的名字以后，微微悬起的心才慢慢落回肚子里。

“朴……朴正洙……”李赫宰拿过金希澈手里的名单，总觉得自己好像在哪儿见过这个名字，他原地踱了两步，一拍巴掌想起了在哪儿见过这名字。“澈哥你看，这个朴正洙不正是二十多年前朴氏集团董事长的独子吗？”

金希澈顺着李赫宰的目光看向投影上面，他看着二十年前新闻照片上的小男孩儿，总觉得眉宇之间有些熟悉，可又说不上来在哪儿见过：“这孩子……”

“哥，查清楚了。”金希澈低喃的话被门外走进的郑允浩和沈昌珉打断，男人风风火火的把一个U盘放到李赫宰电脑旁边让他连上，屏幕上一跃而出的是二十几年前姜氏、罗氏和朴氏三大集团的流水清单，郑允浩开口道：“澈哥，你看这里，当年罗氏面临破产，救他的其实并不是姜氏集团，而是朴氏集团，我和昌珉今天找到当年朴氏集团高层中仅剩不多的几个活口，才知道原来罗素军与当年的朴氏集团董事长朴灿俊是少年竹马，朴灿俊当年一时心软帮了他，却不想罗素军不但不记恩情，反而被钱迷了眼，串通了姜恩政和朴氏集团现任的CEO朴智英一起绑了他儿子朴正洙，逼着朴灿俊去拿一个亿出来赎他儿子。”

“当时就算是让朴灿俊把公司卖了，估计他一时间也筹不出那么多钱，这三个人最后把朴灿俊逼得脑溢血活活气死了，朴太太一个女人家没了依靠，儿子又还在那三个人手里，只得屈服被他们欺负，最后一脖子吊死在了家里。”沈昌珉默默握着郑允浩的手，他真切感受到了他哥的气愤，只能伸手轻拍拍他的肩膀。

“朴正洙一朝失了双亲，最后辗转到了那家孤儿院，但那家孤儿院……”

金希澈咬牙听着，脸已经气的有些发红了，李赫宰摁了两下手机，站到金希澈身边安抚住他：“哥，如果真如我们所料，这两起凶杀案的主谋都是当年大火里逃过一劫的朴正洙，那如今他的目标便也只剩下一个了。”

“朴氏集团现任CEO，朴智英。”金希澈沉了几口气，抓了桌上的车钥匙，对着对面的曺圭贤和金厉旭说道，“你们俩留在这里调朴智英的银行流水，尽全力搜出他与姜、罗两家的金钱交易，收集罪证。允浩，你去再查查看那家孤儿院，看看能不能再找到当年知道内情的旧人，昌珉，你就去查当年那二十五个人的尸检报告，重新查。赫宰，跟我走。”

金希澈坐在副驾驶，电脑屏幕上的字随着车辆的颠簸而模糊不清，他抬手抵着眉心揉摁，突然开口问李赫宰：“当年朴智英既然逼死了朴灿俊，也就说明他一定有把握拿下朴氏集团董事长的位置，可如今他为什么又坐在CEO的位置上？他这种人能心甘情愿给人当打工仔吗？”

李赫宰愣了愣，他问：“哥不知道？”

金希澈奇怪的抬眼回问道：“知道什么？”

“利特哥就是如今朴氏集团的董事长，几年前他白手起家，创出了S市的龙头企业，又趁势头凶猛吞并了朴氏，不知道用了什么手段逼得朴智英这个老狐狸下台让位，这在商圈里可是一大传奇啊……哥竟然不知道？”

金希澈听着李赫宰言语间对利特的崇敬向往，心里又酸又甜，可酸甜没留多久就化成了苦涩，“我还……真不知道。”

4.  
朴氏集团位于S市市区正中的地角，离着市区政府不过只隔了两三条街，地段繁华，人流密集，本应该是建的富丽堂皇的地方，可金希澈与李赫宰两个人到了才发现这里朴素的与想象中的完全相反。

“如果说楼下员工工作区域还有点儿活人味儿，那这顶楼三层……简直像是监狱啊。”

李赫宰看着周围不禁砸了砸嘴，朴氏大楼一共二十五层，楼下二十二层像是民国时期破败的土楼，顶楼三层则是打通的三层越层，一眼望过去除了纯白色的东西以外，再没有其他颜色可以入眼。

“两位警官，这也算是我们集团的特殊风格之一，据说这种设计风格还是当初朴先生亲自定下的。”秘书放下咖啡对他们笑了笑，“我们总经理来了。”

“哥，朴先生……朴智英？”李赫宰拉了拉金希澈衣角，他总觉得这地方有些说不出的瘆人，不像是给正常人准备的办公场所，反倒像是……精神病院。

“看看再说。”金希澈看了他一眼，拉着李赫宰站起身迎接朴氏的总经理。

推门而入的是个看起来和李赫宰差不多大小的年轻人，大眼小脸，标准的影星长相，衬衣西裤下面掩不住的腱子肉，手里还拿这个单反相机。年轻人超他俩走过来，有些腼腆的笑了一下，伸出手分别和两人握手：“两位，不好意思久等了，今天公司事情多，董事长和CEO也都有事不在公司，没能好好招待两位，再次抱歉了。我是朴氏集团的总经理李东海，两位警官，请坐。”

朴智英不在公司，金希澈和李赫宰坐着和李东海聊了大半天也没套出什么有用的消息，金希澈看不透是李东海这个人藏的太深，还是真的就是孩子心性，这人在朴氏集团名义上是个一人之下万人之上的总经理，可实际上却是手里半点儿实权也没有，不光如此，金希澈看了李东海给的公司报告，发现就连朴智英也被利特架空了，断了资金链和股权。

“两位警官，你们还有什么要问的吗？没有的话，今天中午我做东，我请两位吃顿饭吧。”李东海低头看了眼时间，“正好，看这个点儿，我哥和朴叔也差不多要回来了，怎么样李警官，去不去？”

“你哥？”金希澈皱眉。

“啊，利特哥啊。”

李东海眼神移在李赫宰身上，李赫宰不自然的咳了两声，试探般的看了看金希澈。

金希澈的视线在两个人身上扫了两圈，随即抬手把李赫宰往李东海那边推了推，他笑着开口：“李总好意心领了，让赫宰跟你去吧，我和你哥是老相识了，好久没见，我再等他一会儿。”

“也好，那希澈哥，您也别叫我李总了，就叫东海吧，那我们下次再见，回头让赫宰给您捎点儿东西回去。”金希澈说了两句破费，李东海摆摆手就和他道了别，自然的把手圈在李赫宰肩膀上不轻的捶了两下，随后就哥俩好的拉着人一起走了。

金希澈没多想，看着这俩人背影，只当是李赫宰这小崽子对人家小孩儿动了心思，自己也乐得成人之美不做灯泡……也省得他来做自己的灯泡。

当夕阳完全被紫霞掩去，利特和朴智英才回了公司，金希澈这时正坐在一楼大堂的沙发上闭眼养神，他听见自己熟悉的男声当即就睁了眼，只见利特和朴智英面对面站着在说什么，而这个朴智英好像很害怕利特的样子，举手投足间都带着一丝颤抖。朴智英被利特身后的几个人送上了电梯，金希澈悄声跟在他们身后，只听见利特笑着叫了朴智英一声“叔叔”。

那声音里外都透着寒，利特虽然扬着嘴角，可那笑容分明就像是被人提前所刻画好的，皮笑肉不笑，不带一丝温度与真心。利特朝着金希澈的方向扫了一眼，什么也没说，转身也坐着电梯上了楼。

只是一眼，金希澈摁着自己心口，也觉着自己的心脏像要破开胸膛蹦出来一般，他真的太久都没有见到他了，他真的很想他。他转身进了洗手间，用冷水洗了脸，又对着镜子用水捋了两把头发，水珠顺着发丝和额头滴落打在他的肩头、脸颊，他看着镜子里的自己，想让自己看起来没有那么狼狈，等着心口的动静稍稍平稳下来才拉开了洗手间的门。

门口一个助理候在那里，他见金希澈出来了便开口道：“金先生，董事长请见。”

助理只是单单把金希澈送上了直达顶层的观光电梯，并没有跟上来。

金希澈透过玻璃看着电梯外面的城市，拥挤的人群、川流不息的车辆、斑斓的灯光与冷漠的人心，做了这么多年的警察，他已经见了太多的恶，看惯了世间的污浊，可就像当初没有人告诉他该如何从封案的牛角尖儿里钻出来一样，这一次也没有人告诉他该如何拉起一个被他给予了光明，又再一次推入深渊的人。  
他低头看着邮箱里收到的文件，那里面是曺圭贤费了好大力气才修复好的2009年「6·13案」时监控偶然拍下的凶手的画面，还有他用3D技术根据凶手裸露在外的小部分脸部器官大致做的面具后的头颅模型。

一身白衣，浅金色的发，恶鬼的面具。  
那是天使，也是雪窝里蛰伏着的银蛇。

金希澈也许根本就不用看模型，他只是凭着那双眼，就能认出面具下的人到底是谁。

他低着头浅浅呼出口气，水雾依附着玻璃，只那一瞬，他全都想通了。

5.  
下面二十二层地狱关着各怀鬼胎的人心，第二十三层往上则是天使的囚笼。

如果一层楼代表着一个孩子……

金希澈踏入二十三层时，房间里没有开灯，月光透过周围巨大的落地窗渗入屋内，落地窗半开，风吹着窗纱飘浮。

利特光着脚坐在正中的桌子上，见他来了也没有动，只是抬起头笑着对他说了句：“来了。”

金希澈深吸了口气，慢慢走近人眼前，“好久不见了，特儿。”他看着他，眼神柔的像是一汪春水。

两个人相顾无言，金希澈安静站在利特身边，成了这间屋子里除了白色之外唯一的亮点。

“你熬的粥，我收到了……谢谢。”

“希澈，我以为你今天来是要问我别的事情。”

利特的眼里总是含着笑意的，一双眸子弯弯，嘴角也总是向上扬着，让人忘了他的脸也同样棱角分明，出挑的五官在不笑的时候也会带着几分冰冷。他直直盯着金希澈，双眸望向他的眼底，人人都有苦衷，人人都有身不由己，他看着他，他离开了他两年，他想起曾几何时他们也浓情如蜜。

入警校的第一课，导员就说过法律和道德是坐落在同一杆天平上的两端，当警察的，心里这杆秤绝不能因为任何事情而产生动摇，法不容情，道德却容易让人掺杂私心，如果连警察都守不住这个底线，那么这个社会还有谁能来做这个执法者。  
人做了恶事，注定逃不过法律的制裁，可有些人做了坏事，却能在道德上得到人的支持，这是道义，是人的私心。

金希澈如今只觉得自己心里的这杆秤偏的厉害，他伸手小心捧起利特的脸颊，软下嗓音，颤抖的声音难得带上了一丝不易察觉的鼻音，他说：“特儿，我们和好吧……我怕我再不说这句话……就再也没机会和你说了。”

利特抬手摸了摸他发红的眼角，他轻轻抚着爱人的眉眼，将这每一寸的肌肤都刻在自己心头。  
他想起金希澈曾经说他是落入尘间的神祗，他也曾想过忘怀过去，平平淡淡的和他过完一生，可那份生活，终是被年少轻狂时无知与冲动搅得天翻地覆。

他曾是满腔愤恨的天使，是金希澈折断了他的翅膀，告诉他这个世界上还有他应该留恋的温暖，只不过他的患得患失与少年的倔强，重新又丰满了那对残破的羽翼，那条柔情的锁链还圈在他的颈上，只不过也许这一次再也没有人能拦得住他了。

利特的双臂松松圈着金希澈的颈肩，一双长腿夹着他的腰侧，他的亲吻密密落在他的心口，唇齿流连在颈侧，留下一排整齐渗血的牙印。

他们之间天生有着心意相通的默契，一个眼神就可以诉说所有的不舍与爱意。

金希澈紧紧搂着自己心尖儿上的人，用力的进入，动作狠戾的像是一头被逼到绝境的恶狼，深的像是要与人融为一体，再无分离。

月下的一场欢愉，是一个人想重新开始，另一个将失去所有，是他们之间最后的诀别。

白衣遮掩着身上青紫的痕迹，金希澈走之前，利特交给了他一张光盘，是日本音乐家桥本幸秀收录的钢琴曲《tsuki》。

利特坐在月光下，指尖捻起一根落在肩膀上的红发，他目光缱绻，嘴角上扬的弧度依旧，只是一滴泪顺着脸庞落下，砸起了心底的涟漪。

压抑的哭声在月色中蔓延，满目的白才是地狱。

tsuki，月亮。  
我无法再对你说的喜欢，就只能告诉你今夜月色真美了。

6.  
李赫宰和李东海在外面小酌了几杯，两个人开不了车，就有说有笑的并肩往警局走，两个人站定在街拐角的小巷里交换了一个浅尝辄止的亲吻。

昏暗灯光下，李赫宰端着李东海的脸，他看着李东海的眼睛，仿佛在其中看到了大海与星空交汇，那双纯粹的眸涉世未深，干净的仿若初生般的婴儿。

他说，等我，一切就快结束了。

李东海看着李赫宰离去的背影，忍不住感到鼻酸。

金希澈回到警局时，李赫宰正紧锁着眉头坐在自己的位置上与什么人发着消息，郑允浩好不容易把沈昌珉从法医室里拽出来，两个人坐在一起看最新的料理教程。

金希澈把躲在一边搂着金厉旭斗嘴的曺圭贤揪出来，把手里的光盘公放调到投影仪上去。  
几个人围着幕布将盘里的内容从头至尾的看了一遍，最终都陷入了沉默。

那是一封罪证自述，也是一张能将二十年前孤儿院失火案的真相彻底揭露的证词。

“……原来二十年前教堂失火果真不是意外，姜恩政帮着罗素军东山再起，罗素军就用朴灿俊的儿子去‘报恩’，那孤儿院根本就是给当年那些业界大佬侵犯折磨那二十二个孩子的窝点。”

“当罗素军的公司不再需要姜恩政和朴智英的资助时，这些孩子也就没了价值，反而为他增添了麻烦和不必要的风险，所以他干脆连带上教堂里的教父和修女，在餐食里下了药，一把火将他们全都灭了口……”

“这帮畜生。”

郑允浩一拳捶在桌面，因愤怒而粗重的喘息落在每一个人的耳朵里，李赫宰瞟了一眼所有人的表情，最后将目光定在金希澈身上，他面无表情，幽幽开口说道：“当年，一共不止二十二个孩子，只是所有人都先入为主，以火场留下的尸体判断了死亡人数。”

“鸽子的尾羽不是被害人从凶手身上扯下来的，而是凶手在他们死后放到他们手里的。”

“二十二层地狱，三层天堂。”

“有三个新来的孩子，替里面的三个孩子死了。”

“哥。”

所有人都莫名其妙的看着李赫宰，金希澈自始至终的沉默被那一声“哥”所打破，他冷着脸起身，一把攥住了李赫宰的衣领，几乎要咬碎一口银牙：“如果他出事，你也别想李东海好过。”

李赫宰没有动，只是注视着他，嗤笑出声，他俯到金希澈耳边：“哥难道不是早就知道他是凶手了吗，如今说这个，你骗得过自己的心吗。”

郑允浩上前拉住金希澈把两个人分开，金厉旭站在曺圭贤身边沉声开口：“我虽然不知道你们说的凶手到底是谁，可是这一条条线索都是他留下给我们的，他没想逃……他是想借助我们的力量把当年的真相公布世人，让希澈哥亲手……将他逮捕归案。”

金希澈闻言停下了动作，他低头挣开郑允浩的禁锢，一双唇被自己咬的发白。

“圭贤，定位朴氏集团董事长利特的位置，其他人跟我出发……逮捕……利特。”

金希澈坐在车子后座，平日里张扬的红发，现如今却松散的落在额前，他低垂着眼帘，拇指摸索着手机屏幕上照片，那是前几年的圣诞夜，他们在一起挂圣诞树时拍的。

曺圭贤给了定位，李赫宰坐在前座开车，这辆车上只有他和金希澈两个人，他从后视镜里看着领着自己走了这么多年的哥，狠下的心也因为愧疚而软了几分。

“哥想问什么，就说吧。”

“朴氏集团二十五层楼，当年死了二十二个孩子，有三个逃过一劫，一个是朴正洙，一个是你，还有一个呢？”

“我以为哥会说最后一个是东海。”

金希澈的嗓音喑哑，他看着屏幕上的照片，扯出一个苦涩的笑，“你想误导我，让我说最后一个孩子是李东海，希望能借我的手保他在这件事里平安，但他不是。”他低眸，半晌又说道，“我不会动他，特儿安排他这样一个没有心机的孩子坐在那个位置上，一定是做好了所有的打算……我不会动他。”

“我们三个逃出来的之后，第一个向我们伸出手的，每天给我们吃的还不求回报的人，就是东海。”

“……第三个孩子，哥迟早会见到他的。”

7.  
S市这几年发展迅速，多半是沾了城市临海的光。  
靠海的这片地方多年前也不过只是个渔村，当地的人多半靠着打渔换粮为生，现如今城市发展的好了，老百姓的手里也多多少少有了些油水，再也没有人会选择留在潮湿阴冷的海边度日了。

临岸的地势高低不平，曺圭贤定位到利特最后出现的位置是在海边的一处悬崖之上。

专案组一行人到的时候，朴智英已经被56式三棱刺刀从后穿心钉死在地上了，他手里松松握着一根白色的尾羽，血流了一地。

利特站在悬崖边缘，海风吹乱了他的头发，迎着日落，夕阳的余光照在他身上，泛出的光晕像是燃烧的圣火。

他听见身后的声音，背着手轻巧转过身，脸上带着释的笑，仇恨的重担压在他身上多年，如今随着最后一个仇人的死亡而消弭，他看着身后几只黑洞洞的枪口，丝毫没有惧意。

金希澈和李赫宰都没有举枪，金希澈无言冲着利特一步一步坚定的走去，李赫宰戴着墨镜，看着地上的尸体和远处的哥哥，早已咬着牙哭的颤抖。

“特儿，没事了。”

“跟我回家吧。”

利特注视着他，脸上的笑容带着一丝裂痕，饱含痛苦。他牵住金希澈伸向他的手，站在原地给予了他最后的深吻。

他说，你看，你爱的人已满身罪孽。

“澈啊，我该回自己应该去的地方了。”

8.  
利特从悬崖上掉下去的时候，金希澈的世界都崩塌了。

几个弟弟拼死合力拉着他，才没让他跟着利特一起跳下去。

李赫宰坐在地上蜷起身子，哭的像是天塌下来了的孩子。

海潮汹涌，利特坠入海中时，甚至没有掀起多余的浪花，若石沉大海，就此藏下了一具冰冷的骸骨。

9.  
李秀满收到一摞结案报告的时候，从没想过这案子会牵扯的这么广。

金希澈站在局长办公室里，早丢了往日的气度，一双眼睛熬的通红，红发褪了色不再满是锋芒。  
他狠了心要把事情完完整整公布给世人，李秀满也拗不过他。

记者会上，蓄势待发的媒体像是围着鲜肉的狼群，他们得到了一手的新闻，心满意足的回去攥搞通告。  
金希澈也达了自己的目的，他掩去当年活下来的三个孩子的姓名，一切都是利特的复仇，把朴正洙摘的干干净净。

这是他最后能为他做的力所能及的事情，起码要让原本的他清清白白。

结案三个月后，李赫宰和金希澈一前一后提交了辞职报告，外人只当他们是扛不住这案子带来的心理压力，多多少少还带着些惋惜。

利特杀最后一个人之前，就将朴氏集团兑出，遣散了所有的员工，李东海和朴智英其实不是被他断了资金，而是早就收拢了所有的钱转到了境外的一处账户上，而那个账户的名字则是李东海。

李赫宰帮着李东海处理完了朴氏集团的事情，就带着人一起离开了S市，据说是出了国，领了结婚证，过的挺好的。

金希澈为爱人立了衣冠冢，没有碑文，没有名字，朴正洙是将他一颗心填的满满当当的天使，利特则是紧紧缠绕在他上的毒蛇。他只是爱他这个人而已，无论什么名字，他爱的都是他。

辞了工作，拿着这么多年的积蓄满世界的游荡，他去看了阿尔卑斯山的冰雪，去嗅了东京的樱花，爬了中国的万里长城，走了大半年，兜兜转转最后又回到了最初的起点。

金希澈收拾了自己胡子拉碴的脸，换了身干净的衣服，提着一打啤酒去了爱人的碑前。憋着一口气在心里硬扛了大半年，再踏足这里的时候，他已经红了眼眶，他拉开易拉罐的拉环，灌着一口口苦涩的麦芽酒，忍了这么久的眼泪终于决堤。

10.  
宿醉之后的头痛拉扯着脆弱的神经，金希澈睁开眼时，自己已经不在墓园了。

多年的本能让他迅速坐起身观察了一圈周围的环境，像是私人医院的单间病房，消毒水刺鼻的味道被清雅的香薰遮掩。

趁着金希澈思考现状的同时，门被从外推开走进一个人，这人看上去小他一岁，一头半长的短发颜色比利特的发色还浅上几分，他身着黑衣西裤，架势上有几分像提着脑袋在道上混的人。

只见这人伸手把金希澈拉起来，简简单单只说了句：“走吧，我带你去看独特。”

这人把金希澈送进病房，就抱着胳膊站在门外，一旁走过来高他半个头多的男人伸手将他圈住，柔声安慰道：“哥，别担心了。”

“特哥当年带着我和赫宰好不容易才活了下来，如今大仇得报……我只怕他们两个人还是解不开心结，不肯在一起。”金钟云就着这姿势把头抵在男人怀里，安静听着他强而有力的心跳，“话说你怎么来了，五号议员？”

“特哥爱了他那么多年，希澈哥也没有辜负他，会在一起的。”崔始源透过百叶窗看着病房里面的两个人，他听着他叫自己的称呼无奈笑了笑，他低头吻了吻金钟云的耳廓，“金组长，我来替人民警察打黑。”

“……不正经。”

“对待恶势力份子，不用正经。”

11.  
金希澈走进门就看到了床边坐着的那个被他一笔一画刻画在骨血中的身影，他小心的向他走去，最终在他眼前蹲下，仰头看着那副清秀的面孔。

金希澈握住男人颤抖的双手放在自己脸颊上，一如初见时那般紧张，他开口，带着哽咽。

“我叫金希澈，能不能……能不能请您顿吃晚饭，换您的名字。”

他看见男人轻轻点头，狐狸似的眼眸里也蓄满了泪。

“朴正洙，我叫朴正洙。”

12.  
他的天使终是落回了他的肩膀。

—END—


End file.
